The Magic In Family
by Angel of Halo
Summary: Invitations are sent to three of the scouts to go to Hogwarts. Their happy, esecially since Hotaru will get to see a relitive she hasn't seen in a while. R&R minna-san. Ja ne
1. Default Chapter

This is a crossover. I do not own any anime mentioned or do I own Harry Potter. So don't sue me. Well ja ne.  
  
  
  
  
  
Hotaru, Serena and Mina all sat around at the Outer's mansion doing homework for the class they had together. Mina and Serena had been learning from all the outers. Hotaru now as old as the inners had been tutoring, she made it easy for them to understand, Haruka had been training them, Michiru had been showing them how to paint and draw, and Setsuna had been showing them how to use their magic when they weren't transformed.  
  
A sound from the window drew their attention. An owl sat perched on the sill, a letter tied to its leg. Hotaru giggled and ran to greet Fin. One of the only people she still had left that had been there before the scouts, was her grandfather. He still wrote letters, and the came more frequently after her father had died.  
  
They always came by owl. It was wonderful. Fin had been a gift for her last birthday. Her grandfather was her mother's father, and he knew everything about her. Everything. He worked a magic school for wizards and witches and over the last two years he had becoming closer to her. He told her about her mother, she'd been a witch that had married a muggle and had left to live in the muggle world.  
  
When Hotaru had been born her grandfather had been so excited because he would get to meet his grandchild and that she'd been a witch. Hotaru hadn't been that happy about being a witch at first, now with Setsuna's training she liked it.  
  
Hotaru, as well as Serena and Mina had been learning to use witch powers. Setsuna had told them they all had special powers so now that they were 15, they needed to learn more about their powers. Hotaru grasped the letter from her grandfather ripped it open.  
  
  
  
'Dear Kitten,  
  
How I've missed you. It's been so long since I've seen you and I think that it is time that you came for a visit. This year I am inviting you and two of your friends to come to Hogwarts as 5th year students. I think it would be a good experience and you shall follow your family line by going here. There will be formal invitations for you, Serena Tsukino, And Mina Aino arriving by owl within the week. I must go now. I love you little one.  
  
Yours,  
  
Grandfather Dumbledore.'  
  
Mina came up behind her and read the letter. "Wow. So we get to go to?"  
  
"Hai." Setsuna said. She entered the room. "I was wondering if your grandfather was going to send for you. As soon as the letters arrive we'll leave for Diagon Alley to get what you will all need."  
  
"I can't wait!" Serena shouted. "And we get to meet Hotaru's grandpa! That's so cool."  
  
Hotaru let a small smile spread upon her lips. "I get to see my grandfather. I can't wait to go." She whispered.  
  
  
  
**Two days later**  
  
  
  
"It's here! It's here!" Hotaru shouted running down the stairs with Fin flying close behind. She ran into the living room where Setsuna, Michiru, and Haruka all sat. "I got it. The invitation is here." She panted. Michiru grinned at her.  
  
"You must be so happy to be going to Hogwarts. It'll be a wonderful experience. I only wish we could go with you." She sighed.  
  
"I do to Michi-mama, but you'll come visit, right?" Hotaru asked.  
  
"Of coarse we will, hime. Don't worry." Haruka told her.  
  
Setsuna spoke up, "Why don't you call Serena and Mina and see if they got theirs. If so we can have a party for your going away. Then we'll leave for London."  
  
Hotaru nodded, and smiled. "I'll go call." She ran into the kitchen and grabbed the phone.  
  
"Moshi moshi." Serena said on the other end.  
  
"Koben wa Usako." Hotaru said.  
  
"Hi Taru, I just got my letter!" Serena laughed.  
  
"You did? So did I! Do you know if Mina got her's too?"  
  
"Hai, she did. She's over here right now. I was just going to call you."  
  
"Get packed then you guys come over here. Suna-mama wants us to have a party for our going away. You can stay here until we leave for England in a few days."  
  
"Hai! We'll be there in an hour!" Serena shouted excited. "Ja ne."  
  
"Ja ne."  
  
  
  
**An hour later**  
  
The doorbell rang and Hotaru ran to get it. She came back into the living room with Serena and Mina. They were all planning on what they needed. "You'll need to follow that list, and Hotaru, you already have an owl." As if to make Haruka's point, Fin hooted. The girls giggled.  
  
"When can we have the party?" Hotaru asked.  
  
"Tomorrow. I'll call the others first thing in the morning." Setsuna said. "For now, you three must write back to Hogwarts with your acceptable of their invitation." They all nodded.  
  
"I'll make dinner." Hotaru volunteered. "But first, let's go get you guys settled in." Mina and Serena followed her upstairs. They both unpacked their thing for the next day and Hotaru got out mattresses and extra pillows and blankets.  
  
"Can I help you make dinner?" Mina asked. Hotaru looked at her with a raised brow.  
  
"You can cook?" Hotaru asked.  
  
"Well… no, but I can try." Mina giggled. Soon Hotaru and Serena were both laughing with her. "I guess I'll just watch." She said. They all walked down to the kitchen. Haruka had gotten out a pad of paper for them and some pens.  
  
"Here, write your letters. Hotaru you can do yours after." She motioned for them to sit and Hotaru went to the kitchen.  
  
"I can't wait to go." Hotaru smiled to herself. Fin perched herself on the windowsill and hooted merrily. /So your really happy, ne?/ Fin asked.  
  
"Hai." Hotaru answered. "Are you staying here with me until we leave? Or meeting us in London?"  
  
/I'll stay. I like it here/ Fin ruffled her feathers and squawked. /I'm hungry./  
  
"Figures." 


	2. Goodbye!

After dinner the three girls headed up to bed. Mina and Serena were soon asleep on their sleeping bags while Hotaru sat on her bed looking our the window at the moon. It was full. Taking out a notebook and quill pen from her desk she started to write.  
  
'Dear Grandfather,  
  
I'd love to come to Hogwarts. I can't wait to get there and see you! I'm not exactly sure what to say, but it'd be a pleasure to learn the magic that has been in my family so long. You told me Harry Potter had come to Hogwarts? I can't wait to meet him. And let me guess, this Draco Malfoy will also be there. I must say goodbye now, because I'm so tired. We're leaving for England tomorrow and I need rest. Look at the moon tonight and think of me. Love you,  
  
Hotaru.'  
  
She got up and opened the window. Fin landed on the sill and gave a quiet hoot. /Your message?/  
  
"Hai." Hotaru leaned down and tied it onto her friend's foot. "Be careful with this."  
  
/I will/ Fin lifted off. /I shall see you later, in England/ She flew off into the night, disappearing into the starry quilt of sky.  
  
"Ja ne Fin." Hotaru called softly. Turning she got into bed and fell asleep. Her dreams were filled with what she'd do at Hogwarts.  
  
*************************************************  
  
~Four days later~  
  
"Diagon Alley was awesome!" Mina giggled waving her wand. She smiled at Serena.  
  
"Hai!" (An: I didn't want to do Diagon Alley cause most people do that, and I'm also lazy.)  
  
Hotaru smiled as she sat down in the chair in the hotel. She held her broom close to her chest. Fin sat on the top of the chair watching over the three girls while the older outers were out doing something.  
  
"We leave in like half an hour and their not here!" Serena squeaked.  
  
"Don't worry, we're here!" Setsuna from the door. The girls got up and ran over to hug them. Hotaru threw herself into Haruka, who swung her off the floor into her arms.  
  
"Papa!" Hotaru squealed. Haruka laughed. She put her back down.  
  
"We got some stuff for you three." Setsuna said. "Sit down so we can give it to you." Serena and Mina complied right away, while Hotaru was reluctant to leave her mama and papa. (An: She grew up with them as her parents. And remember she never had a mother, so you'd think she'd be a bit clingy.)  
  
Finally joining the others on the bed, they all listened to the outers.  
  
"Well, we went shopping and picked a few things up for you." Michiru said. Getting out a bag she handed it to Mina. "This is for you." Serena was the next to get hers, and Hotaru after her.  
  
Mina opened hers. "Wow. Thanks!" She pulled out a bunch of candy, a diary with a heart on the front, a dozing crystal, and a pack of candles. Serena grinned; she had candy, herbs, a diary with an angel on it, and a teddy bear.  
  
"Thank you, papa, mama, Suna!" Hotaru pulled out a chunk of chocolate, a diary with symbols of chaos, darkness, silence, and balance on it, also a book with a cloak, and book with a key on it. "What's this?"  
  
"It was your mothers" Michiru said. She smiled. "We need to go."  
  
The three girls nodded and followed Setsuna out of the room. "Hotaru." She stopped and waited for Haruka and Michiru. "We have three more things for you. One is this." Haruka handed her a photo album with the first page filled with photos of all the scouts.  
  
"And this." Michiru handed her a camera. "Finally." She handed her another book. "It's filled with spells and the history of your family."  
  
"Thank you." Hotaru said throwing herself at the two. Haruka and Michiru hugged her fiercely.  
  
"Come on, hime." Haruka said pulling her towards the door.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
The train station of crowded so Fin stayed on Hotaru's shoulder. She didn't mind, for the young one wasn't that bad a walker. She was a much better flyer though, at least she though Hotaru would be.  
  
"This is the portal." Setsuna said. She started up to the wall and went right through it. Mina gasped and ran right through after her. Serena did to, she couldn't wait to see what was on the other side.  
  
"Oh my god." Hotaru said with a grinned. "Hold on Fin." She ran after them.  
  
"Come on Haruka." Michiru pulled Haruka after her. Of course, Haruka was the one stuck with the bags. She groaned and grunted under the heavy things.  
  
"I think they did pack the kitchen sink."  
  
On the other side of the wall was the most amazing train. Hotaru hugged Serena and Mina. "We are going to have so much fun!" They all laughed.  
  
Setsuna cleared her throat and the girls sobered. "I want you all to promise to be careful and mind the rules. Hogwarts will have two kinds of people, friends and enemies. Try to get more friends. I will miss you all. Ja ne, for I will visit when I can."  
  
"Ja ne Suna-san." The three girls said. They hugged her and she stepped aside. Michiru went up to them next.  
  
"Listen, you must be careful, understand. Goodbye." She said hugging them. She gave Hotaru and extra long hug. "I'll write everyday." She whispered in her ear.  
  
"I will to." Hotaru said back.  
  
Haruka grinned at them. "Ja ne." She said and hugged them. "I'll miss you dumpling, hime. You too blonde." She winked at them. "Taru, I'll miss you. I love you firefly."  
  
"I love you too papa."  
  
The outer hugged them again and by the time they were boarding the train, everyone including Haruka, was in tears. The girls waved from the windows. "Bye papa, mama, Suna!" Hotaru yelled from the windows. 


	3. Magic Candy

Hotaru sighed as she and her friends stepped towards one of the chambers where they could sit. Peeking in they found one where they could all sit. "Yatta! We can sit together." Mina grinned and pulled the others in with her.  
  
"I'm so hungry." Serena said. She glanced over at Hotaru who had occupied herself by staring out the window. "Hotaru.."  
  
"Hai Serena?" Hotaru turned to look at her friend who smiled slightly.  
  
"Do you have food?"  
  
Hotaru sweat dropped and fell out of her seat. "No baka."  
  
Mina giggled, "I'm hungry too."  
  
"Well I'm just in time now aren't I?" A woman with a cart smiled at the three girls. "You must be the transfer students from Japan. Are you excited?"  
  
"Hai." Serena said. "What is this stuff?" She pointed to the variety of things on the cart.  
  
"It's mostly candy dear."  
  
"Candy!?!" Mina and Serena squealed at the same time. They started diving into the different things and by the time they'd finished the cart was half empty.  
  
"And would you like anything Ms?" Hotaru sighed and picked out a lollypop.  
  
"Thank you." Taru said, paying the lady. The woman left saying have a good time and good luck, leaving the girls alone.  
  
"So. What shall we try first?" Mina asked.  
  
"These." Serena grabbed a box of 'Every Flavor Jelly Beans' "Sounds good. I like jelly beans." Hotaru watched amused, her grandfather had warned her about the candies. This would be funny.  
  
Mina and Serena reached in the box and each took a handful. "One. Two. Three." They both stuffed them into their mouths at the same time. Within seconds they were both gagging and spitting the stuff into the sick bags.  
  
"Those are."  
  
"Disgusting!" Mina finished. "They tasted like vomit, dirt, snot, earwax, and bubblegum all mixed together."  
  
"Mine tasted like wax, lint, salt, mud, crayon, pigs feet, and vomit mixed together!" Serena said while trying to find something that would make the taste go away.  
  
All the while, Hotaru was trying to hide the laughter that bubbled up in her throat. "It's your own faults for stuffing your faces." She smiled. "Next time read the labels and don't eat everything at once."  
  
Serena stuck out her tongue but stored the advise in the back of her mind. She didn't want to taste something like that ever again.  
  
Taking out a box that read 'Chocolate Frog', Mina opened it up and was about to take it out when the frog decided to jump out on it's own. "Holy shit!" Mina screamed and jumped up. Then Serena caught sight of the frog and scream as well making Hotaru jump up too. The frog took a leap and jumped onto Hotaru's head. She screamed and started trying get it off.  
  
Once rid of the thing the three girls went running from the compartment and down the passageway of the train. Serena, made the mistake of running close to the other compartments and smashing into someone who came out to see what the yelling was about. Mina, who was behind her, crashed and fell on top of Serena who was now on top of the person she'd crashed into. Hotaru missed the pile by and inch, but tripped on Mina's leg and crashed into another person sending them both on top of the others.  
  
Serena squealed at the extra weight and tried to get free, only making the boy under her get more weight added to him.  
  
"Mina, get your foot out of my face." Hotaru said.  
  
"As soon as Serena gets her hand out of hair."  
  
"Well I'll get my hand out of your hair as soon as Taru gets off us."  
  
"I'll get off as soon as you move you legs from squashing me."  
  
"Can you all just get off of me?" A voice said.  
  
"Potters right, get off!" Another boy said.  
  
After a few moments the girls and guys managed to untangle themselves. The only problem was.. Mina spotted the chocolate frog and scream again, jumping into Hotaru's arms making her stumble back and into one of the boys. He fell again taking "Potter" down with him. The other boy, "Potter", tried to get a hold of something but missed the bar and ended up dragging Serena down.  
  
Serena falling again, grabbed onto the nearest thing, which was another boy who'd walked out just in time to become part of the mess. He reached for a girl who'd stumbled out and ended up taking her with him.  
  
So once again, they were all in a tangle of limbs with two new people joining them. Mina moved a bit trying to get free, causing Hotaru to shriek from the position Mina had caused her arms to move in and moved against the boy under her. He yelped from all the weight and tried to force them all off. But that didn't work.  
  
The girl on top managed to get off and help the next person off. He helped Serena up, who helped "Potter" up. He helped Mina stand, and she helped Hotaru. Hotaru tried to help the other boy but he pushed her hand aside and stood by himself.  
  
"Well that was interesting." The new girls said. "Let's not do it again."  
  
"Sounds like a good idea to me."  
  
"Oh no." Hotaru whispered. They turned to look at her. "It's in your hair!" Serena yelped and ran around in a circle trying to get it off.  
  
"Get it off! Get it off!" She cried. Mina grabbed for Hotaru and hid behind her. Hotaru stood stark still hoping the demon thing wouldn't see her.  
  
"Potter" reached up and plucked the 'demon' from Serena's hair. "All this because of a chocolate frog?" He asked. The other people sweat dropped.  
  
"It's no piece of candy, it's a demon!" Mina squeaked. Serena lunged at Hotaru and, following Mina's example, used her as a shield.  
  
The other girl giggled. "You must be new because I've never seen you before and you don't know to much about things around here." She smiled. "I'm Hermione Granger." Hermione had brownish gold hair and brown eyes that twinkled.  
  
"And I'm Ron Weasley." The third boy said. He had orange brown hair and green blue eyes. (An: I forgot what color eyes he has, so if I'm wrong could ya tell me?)  
  
The first boy smiled. "I'm Harry Potter." Hotaru smiled, her grandfather had told her about him. So the rumors were true, he did have the scar from "you-know-who".  
  
The second boy didn't say a word, just glared at them. Hermione rolled her eyes, "He's Draco Malfoy. I wouldn't hang with him though, he's not nice." Mina and Serena giggled. The boy was cute, so what if he was mean.  
  
"K then, I'm Mina Aino. It's nice to meet you." Mina grinned broadly.  
  
"And I'm Serena Tsukino."  
  
"I'm Hotaru Tomeo." Taru said with a half smile. "It's a pleasure to meet you."  
  
Hermione's eyes widened. "So you must be the transfer students from Japan. Wow, so tell us what it's like? Can you speak Japanese? Well of coarse you can, but well." She continued on and on asking question after question, making the girl's heads spin. During the questions Draco left not wanting to hear the blabber.  
  
"So that's why you didn't know about the candy. Bilmany." Ron said.  
  
"Ya well, I think we're almost there so we better go and get our cloaks on." Harry said. They all nodded and parted company. Mina starting talking about how many kawaii bishi they'd probably meet. Serena joined in dreaming of how they'd all fall at the three of their feet's. Hotaru sighed and rolled her eyes. She pulled on the cape and sat back down. Now it was time to face the music. 


	4. Coming Home: Part I

Angel: Thanks to all the reviews, I updated asap. Sage: The more reviews the sooner the update, such a baka you are Angel Duo: She's not a baka. Angel: You're soooooo sweet Duo! Duo: She's a kuso baka! Angel: Die Bishi! Die! Duo: Eep. Sage: I should have warned you. Angel: Now feel the wrath of an infuriated author! Sick him *points at Duo* Sage: I'm outta here. Ja ne baka shi. It's your own fault. *fades out of view* *Around ten other authors appear out of the mists with chains and various other items including pink fuzzy handcuffs* Duo: Dear lord heellllllllllllllpppppppppp meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! *Runs* Angel: *smiles innocently* Read and review! ^_^ Ja ne.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The train came to a slow stop, making Hotaru sigh with contentment. For the first time in forever, she'd be able to see her family. This was a miracle to her. She was finally going home. The home of the family she'd lost so long ago.  
  
Serena chirped cheerfully to her, as Mina peered out the window. 'So this is it, the time for change is here. And I can finally prove that I'm not some dumb blonde.' Mina glanced over at Hotaru. She had a look of pleasure on her face. "Taru?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"What a fantastic day, ne?"  
  
"Hai, Mina. Hai."  
  
"Nani? I'm not sure I get it." Serena whined.  
  
"We're finally in a place where we won't be considered weird for being ourselves." Hotaru explained. A look of contemplation shone in Serena's eyes.  
  
"I suppose, but. there's really no such thing as normal." (An: Hehehe. "There's no such thing as normal." That is my quote. Mwhahaha. I put one of my favorite things in there. Don't steal mine! Lol.. Kidding. ^_^)  
  
Mina grinned. "Why Ser, I do believe you're right." "Hai!" Serena smiled. "Let's go to Hogwarts!" She spun around in her cloak. "I'm dying to find out what it'll be like!"  
  
Hotaru sighed again, "Ready to go?"  
  
Fin wooed and tapped at the window. /Young one?/  
  
"Yes Fin?" Hotaru asked. Mina and Serena shook their heads.  
  
/I think I'd like to stretch my wings, I've been sleeping most of the way./  
  
Hotaru nodded and opened the window. "Go ahead." Fin took off into the winds and was soon only a speck in the sky.  
  
Mina, Serena, and Hotaru left the train with a crowd of people. So many people, all witches and wizards. Some new, some old. It was so strange, so new, so amazing. Hotaru felt her cheeks flush with excitement. She couldn't wait to see her grandfather.  
  
Mina spotted the people they'd met before: Harry, Hermione, and Ron. Draco was nowhere in sight. Serena spotted them too, and called to them. Hermione turned and saw the three new girls.  
  
"Nice to see you three again." She said.  
  
"Hai." Mina said. She sent a glance to Ron and Harry who were smiling slightly. "Now where do we go?"  
  
"We follow Hagrid to Hogwarts." Ron said. "We go on the boats then we'll be there. We'll have dinner and sort the first years; oh and you three of coarse, and then go to our rooms." He said in one breath.  
  
Hotaru sighed, she knew all about these things. They'd been packed into her mind every new year that Hogwarts had, her grandfather would tell her the dealings of the evening. So she was well prepared.  
  
"Welcome students!" A voice boomed. Mina and Serena's eyes went wide at the sight of a giant.  
  
"Who's he?"  
  
"And when does he plan to eat us?" Mina squeaked.  
  
"Never." Harry said, smiling. "That's Hagrid, the keeper of the keys. You'll like him."  
  
"Oh." The two chorused.  
  
"So, Hotaru, why aren't you surprised or anything?" Ron asked.  
  
"You'll see." Hotaru answered. She wouldn't ruin her day by having people treat her as the headmaster's granddaughter. No, that wouldn't do at all. "It's no big deal. I like out of normal things." She smiled at them.  
  
Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted the blonde known as Draco. A small scowl appeared on her lips. "Why was he so rude earlier?" She asked.  
  
"Who? Oh. Draco Malfoy. He's just like that to everyone. He's in Slitherin. That's one of the houses." Hermione told the three.  
  
"Thanks for that bit of info." Mina said. "We'll have to steer clear of him then." Hotaru nodded, but in her mind she knew that wasn't a possibility.  
  
Clearing his throat. "Let's be on our way!" Hagrid started towards the docks. In the distance the huge castle loomed making some whisper and others gape. Serena and Mina had twin looks of admiration on their faces. Hotaru smiled whole heartily. She was so close...  
  
  
  
Angel: I'm thinking I should stop there. Am I nice?  
  
* ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* ******** ********* ********** *********** ************ *********** ********** ********* ******** ******* ****** ***** **** *** ** *  
  
Angel: Nope I'm not nice. I will end it.. Ja ne minna-san. Wait one sec.. Scroll down!  
  
Did you not hear me? Scroll down. NOW!!!!!!!  
  
* ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* ******** ********* ********** *********** ************ *********** ********** ********* ******** ******* ****** ***** **** *** ** *  
  
Angel: I'm sooooooooooo evil, ne? Here's more..  
  
  
  
  
  
Albus Dumbledore looked out the window of his room at the small boats coming towards Hogwarts. His precious little kitten would be here in only a few short minutes. Slowly turning away from the window, Dumbledore walked to the door.  
  
"I shall see you, Kitten. And soon you shall be with me for a whole year." Smiling the old wizard started down to the great hall. There was where he'd finally see his Kitten.  
  
/Professor?/ He turned and found Fin staring at him. "Well, Fin, did you have a nice flight here?"  
  
/I didn't fly. I rode with the young one./  
  
"I'm surprised, but somehow gladdened." He smiled and patted the black owl. "I am on my way to the Great Hall, shall you be joining me?"  
  
/I'd like that, thank you Professor./ Fin flapped a bit and perched herself on the man's shoulder. /I shall eat too?/  
  
"Yes my dear Fin, you shall get food." He chuckled.  
  
************************************************************  
  
Hotaru stepped off the boat with Mina and Serena. Now the huge castle loomed over them. She could feel her heart pounding, her breath catching. She was here.  
  
"First years this way, and the rest of you know what to do." A woman said from the top of a set of stairs. She glanced at Hotaru, Serena, and Mina. "And the transfer students will follow me as well."  
  
The woman was not one to cross, Mina decided. She had black hair wrapped up into a tight bun on the top of her head. She was short and yet tall, sort of in between. Her eyes were hard yet soft, a teaching sort that knew her stuff.  
  
Mina, Serena, and Hotaru bid goodbye to their new friends and followed the teacher up the steps.  
  
"I am Professor McGonagall. We are headed to the Great Hall. There you shall be sorted into houses. Any questions?" The woman turned and sent a hard look into the group. "I didn't think so." She said as the group fell silent.  
  
They arrived at a set of enormous doors. The younger kids ran up to the door leaving Mina, Serena, and Taru behind. They all waited patiently for the doors to open and let them in.  
  
Professor McGonagall glanced at the three of them. "Well. Hotaru Tomeo. Or should I refer to you as Hotaru Dumbledore?" The woman smiled as she spoke softly to them. Hotaru blushed a bit.  
  
"I suppose I should use my grandpa's name since my father's isn't really appropriate for here." She sighed. "It's nice to meet you Professor. My grandpa has told me many things about you." Hotaru grinned.  
  
"And Taru's told us a lot about everything." Mina added with a giggle. The doors suddenly flew open and caused the whole of the group to gasp.  
  
Serena's eyes went wide the Great Hall was amazing. The roof, oh Taru had told her of that, it was out of this world. The students sat at four different tables. Probably one for each house.  
  
Fin spotted the group and flew from Dumbledore's shoulder to Hotaru's. She nestled there as the group took a tentive step in.  
  
Professor McGonagall led them to the front of the hall where all attention was drawn to them. Albus Dumbledore rose from his seat. "Welcome students." He gave a short yet long speech then sat once again. "I believe it's time to sort the new students."  
  
Name after name was called and each student went up and sat on a stool. A hat was placed on his or her's head and the hat would tell of the house they were in. Finally, they were down to three students. Hotaru. Mina. And Serena.  
  
"I believe it is time for you three." McGonagall said. "Everyone, these are our transfer students from Japan." Whispers broke out among the crowd until slowly lifting the paper McGonagall called the first of them up. "Mina Aino."  
  
Mina glanced at her friends then walked nervously up and sat on the stool. 'Nervous hm?' A voice asked from inside her head. 'Well you've a good heart. Loyal to your friends. Light and cheerful. Make your own way. You belong in...'  
  
"Grffindor!" The Sorting Hat shouted and a cheer rose up. Mina stood and let out a small giggle. Hurrying past her friends with a wink she sat down next to Ron.  
  
"Serena Tsukino."  
  
Serena grinned and practically ran up to the stool. She sat and felt the hat plop down on her had. 'Ah. Very much like your friend you are. Very brave. Very kind. Always wanting to save your friends and have a normal life. Not Ravenclaw or Slytherin. Between the other two I must decide.'  
  
"Grffindor!" It called again. Serena felt herself release the breath she'd been holding. Standing quickly she made her way to Mina and sat down.  
  
Hotaru felt her body grow tense. She was last. Damn her luck. And here it came.. It was her own fault for telling Professor McGonagall that the name Dumbledore suited her better now. Damn herself for that.  
  
"Hotaru Tomeo-Dumbledore." The room went dead silent as she started shakily towards the stool. Albus gave her a small smile before she sat and waited to be sorted. 'Please put me with my friends.' She thought to herself.  
  
'Your friends huh? That's really where you want to be? Hm... Slytherin would do well for you. So would Ravenclaw. But no hm?' She shook her head. 'Well, Dumbledore would kill me if I didn't put you in where you're mother was so..'  
  
"Grffindor!" Shouts of glee came from the Grffindors as she ran down to join them. Mina and Serena smiled as she sat with them.  
  
"We're all together."  
  
"Thank you god." Mina grinned.  
  
"So you're related to the Professor?" Ron asked curiously.  
  
"Hai." Hotaru answered stiffly. "I'm his granddaughter. 


End file.
